characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reimu Hakurei
"Hm. I'm a shrine maiden who punishes those who aid youkai!" ~ Reimu to Byakuren Summary Reimu Hakurei is the Main Character of the Touhou Project series, having appeared in all of the main games and in almost every game in the series. As the sole maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, she is commonly called upon (or calls it upon herself) to investigate strange occurrences throughout Gensokyo. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A to 3-A, Possibly 2-C | 1-A Name: 'Reimu Hakurei '''Origin: 'Touhou Project 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''At least in her Mid-teens '''Classification: '''Shrine Maiden, Youkai Exterminator, Shrine Maiden who Protects Dream and Tradition, "Youkai" Shrine Maiden, Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise, The freewheeling human, The Advocate of the Myriad Gods, Occult "Gap Woman", Freewheeling and Haphazard Shrine Maiden, Carefree Shrine Maiden in the Spring Sun 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Barrier Creation (Able to create barrier around herself), Light Manipulation, Homing Attack, Intangibility, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Mind, Illusion, Fate and Poison Manipulation, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Acausality and Omnilock, Sealing, Teleportation, Summoning, Space Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Limited Boundary Manipulation (Able to create some damage dealing boundaries, higher with the power from the God of Boundaries), Paralysis Inducement, Transformation, Wish Granting, Enhanced Sense (Shrine maidens can hear the faint voice of divine spirits), Explosion Manipulation, Aura Manipulation, Able to harm intangible beings, Earthquake Creation and Summoning , Limited Water Manipulation, Stats Amplification , Energy Amplification, Limited Ice Manipulation , Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Limited Time Stop, Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one), Healing 'Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Her Yin-Yang Orb blew up the planet once in an accident) to Macroverse level (Defeated Kurumi, Elis, Sariel and Konngara who are comparable to oni who can shatter paradise which is referred as heavens under the absence of spell card rule), possibly''' Multi-Universe level''' (Defeated Yuuka and Mima ,Twice and also Shinki without the Spell Card Rules limiting them, and she posed a threat to Sakuya)' | Trascendental Level '(She can channel the powers of gods to herself via Summoning which is nameless thus are not bounded by any concepts with sufficient prepping time) Speed: MFTL+ '''(Is capable of travelling interstellar distance in the Dream World while fighting various enemies), '''possibly Ubiqutous '''with Fantasy Nature | Irrelevant''' Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: High Planetary to Macroversal, Possibly Multi-Universal | Transcendent Level Durability: Large Planet Level to Macroverse Level, Possibly Multi-Universal | Transcendent Level Stamina: Very High | Limitless [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Range Range]: At least Large Planetary | Transcendental Standard Equipment: 'Purification Rod, Talismans, Yin-Yang Orbs, Ultramarine Elixir Orb 'Intelligence: Above Average (She's an incident resolver with years of experience) Weaknesses: '''She's considered to be quite lazy, always relying on her talents instead of training harder to be able to summon more gods properly as her duty of being a Shrine Maiden. '''Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Fantasy Nature: With this''' ability, she can float above reality, it's said that nobody could beat Reimu once she uses it, no hax known on the verse would really affect her except for the God tiers of the verse. * '''Fantasy Seal: She can seal her opponents, it's said that she can seal any and all youkais with this ability Key: Normal | With power from the Gods Fights Notable Victories: Notable Losses: God-Killer Iron Man - Iron Man's Profile (2-C Version of Reimu, Speed was equalized, Fantasy Heaven was disabled) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Indie Game Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Touhou Project Category:Danmaku Users Category:Omnilock Category:Boss Characters Category:Video Game Category:Acausality Users Category:Teleportation Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category: Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Flight Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Primary Protagonists